paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boom goes the Dynamite: IndianaXBang pups
Future gen- Indiana XBang We split up custody of the pups- so Layla and Brayden belong to Cooperonice and Miska and Boomer belong to Tundrathesnowpup Appearances: Layla: Fluffy dark brown ears, tail, and paw-socks. She has light brownish fur and light peach muzzle/belly, tail tip and paws. She has turquoise eyes Brayden: he has perky ears and light brown fur with lighter tan edges on his back hind legs and front paws/lower jaw. he has a dark brown ring around his right eye and on his tail-tip and ears. His eyes are olive-green Miska: Floppy ears with a peach stripe down to her muzzle and belly and on part of her paw. She has a curly tail with a darker brown tip, her right ear the same color, along with her right paw. She has turquoise eyes Boomer: darker reddish-brown ears with a light brown body. He has a peach tail til, belly, spot under his neck, and lower jaw, along with dark brown on his two front paws. He also has turquoise eyes Personalities: Layla: she is a fun loving, happy go lucky pup who loves digging holes! She takes after her mother when it comes to expressing her feelings though x3 she also takes great interest in Rubble's job and is usually talking to him while he works. Ryder does not approve of her hole digging habit but he usually doesn't mind it. She can be very sensitive at times but she is very tomboyish most of the time. Brayden: Brayden is a very sweet, caring pup. He doesn't really enjoy wrestling with the other pups. Hes a very curious little fella who wanders around adventure bay a lot. He sees things others don't(kind of like synesthesia) and is usually made fun of because of that. He usually just brushes it off his shoulders and sits by the beach and thinks. Hes not depressed, he just gets lost in though a lot. Miska: is probably the most calm pup you will ever meet! She takes after her dad and can be very funny when she wants to. If she doesn't get what she wants she will sit and pout and will give everyone the silent treatment. She loves treats a LOOOT and looks up to Rocky. Shes a neat freak but the pups usually get a laugh out of this. Boomer: Boomer is a very shy pup. Hes scared to talk to pretty much anyone other than Brayden. He worries about the paw patrol a lot and usually looks out the Window aaaaall day until they come back. Hes a very caring pup and when hes watching the other pups run around, playing, he gets very nervous and doesn't like when anyone gets hurt. Hes also terrified of blood and turns ghostly white at the sight. Trivia: *Miska has a crush on a pup named Egbert , she brings out the nice side in him and he's a bit of a neat freak like her, and her sister Layla has a crush on Rythm *Brayden has a little stagefright *Boomer has a little stuffed bear he squeezes when he's extremely scared or nervous *Boomer and Brayden don't have any crushes. I have no say in who Brayden likes, but i don't want anyone asking me about Boomer's crush. Gallery What do you mean you don t see it by axelpup101-d80rujj.jpg|AWESOME pic drawn by Cooperonice/Lmpalas! love_comes_by_dj_doxie-d82eoti.png|Drawn by DJ-Doxie, her OC Egbert and Miska next_generation_puppies_by_dj_doxie-d83f2hh.png|next gen puppy headshots by DJ-Doxie All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badge! :0 Category:Females Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Dogs Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Characters by Cooperonice Category:Shared Pups Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Second generation